Terrifying Beauty
by live.life.beautifully
Summary: You can run from everything you know, leaving is the easy part, but coming back? That's where it gets difficult. Leah leaves suddenly after Emily and Sam's wedding, will running help her solve her inner turmoil or send her further into the dark? Leah/OC.


**Disclaimer - **Any recognized characters belong to those who created them. I own nothing.

**Author's Note** - Hey guys! This'll be a short, bittersweet story about Leah :) I felt like she needed her happy ending, and I wanted to be the one to give her the best possible one yet :) Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>You can run from everything you know, leaving is the easy part . . . but coming back? That's where it gets difficult . . . especially when you're given the chance to feel something again, but have to leave it the second you find it. LeahOC.

xXx

Terrifying Beauty

xXx

_I heard that you're settled down _

_That you found a girl and you're married now. _

_I heard that your dreams came true. _

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

xXx

"You know, it's not the end of the world, Leah." Seth whispered to me as he sat next to me at the rocks. We could see the reception on the beech from here, something I was trying to get away from in the first place. I played my part, I put a smile on for Emily. But the time had come for when I could discard the fake smile, and not have to hide the scorching pain in my chest.

I swallowed hard and pushed myself up and away from Seth, squeezing my hands into fists. Letting my nails cut my palm straight through. "You don't know anything Seth." I growled,

He was silent for a few moments, very rare for him. "I do know you, Lee-lee. And I know what you're going through, I've seen your mind. I know, Leah. I really do."

I snorted, and turned on him. "You think you know this?" I motioned towards my body. "You think you know what it feels like to be crushed? You're _fifteen_ Seth, you know _nothing_." I spat harshly at him, brushing past him quickly.

"Leah, please!" Seth called after me as I stalked towards the forest. I ripped the dress off my body and let the heat take over my spine. I fell down onto the soft earth, my paws hitting it with a 'thud'. I let a painful howl out, I let my body fall slack as I whined and cried to my wolf self. Letting the pain devour me whole. Memories swirled by in my brain, happy ones, sad ones, recent ones, old ones. Everything compacted together, one after the other. Going in order, it seemed. From the moment I met Sam, to where I was right now.

I could hear his laughter from her, mingled in with other voices, her laughter echoed right after his. Perfect, they were perfect. _Sickeningly_ perfect. Even with her scars.

I felt myself howl again, the anger subsided - only leaving me miserable. I wanted to be angry, but I couldn't find a way to be angry. All I could feel was sadness. It masked the anger, overtook it completely. Soon my paws turned into hands, hands that were gripping the damp soil as how tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Leah," Jacobs deep voice called, I heard him walked towards me.

I half laughed, completely annoyed already. "Where's your little half-ling?" I growled sarcastically.

I heard him let out a sigh, "She's with Quil and Claire, playing."

I snorted, "Playing? Isn't that just _sweet_."

"Nessie didn't do anything to you, leave her out of your troubles. Keep it with Sam."

I wiped my eyes, "Whatever."

"It'll get better, Leah."

I shook my head, "It's not getting better, Jacob. It won't ever get 'better'. It's always going to be him. Always."

"You could imprin - "

"_Jacob_!" I growled, "I'm_ not_ going to imprint, _ever_."

I heard him sigh, "Maybe you should just move on. He's obviously not the one if he's not with you right now."

I felt myself freeze, my breathing stopped - and maybe even my heart to.

"Move on, Leah."

My lower lip jutted out as it quivered, I was_ not _going to cry in front of him. I felt the familiar burn at the back of my eyes, and the now seemingly comfortable lump that swelled in my throat, I choked out a sob and found my tears falling quickly off my face, running like a waterfall.

"Jacob," I wallowed, "I can't, you don't get it. I just_ can't _forget about Sam. No one gets it."

Jacob's footfalls came closer to me, before setting himself on the ground on my right side. "I do know, Leah. Bella, remember?" he shook his head and chuckled. "I was a naive kid,"

"You still are." I huffed,

"More or so stupid now, then naive." he concurred,

My lip twitched upward for a moment, I wiped my cheeks and sniffled.

"I thought I'd die if she didn't choose me, I figured what life was their to live without her? I was where you are right now, just months ago, Lee-lee."

"But then you imprinted, so shit got all happy and rainbowy. I won't imprint, _ever._ I'm not even supposed to be able to phase, Jake."

He sighed, "I'm tired of everyone taking what the elders say so damn seriously, I know it's disrespectful but _damnit_ Leah, stop being so submissive!"

I threw him an icy glare, "Submissive? What - "

He cut me off quickly, "Yes, you want to know why?"

"Very much so,"

"Because you believe in what you hear to much, you refuse to think outside the box, and think about the light in life."

I scoffed, "What fucking light is there for me, Jake?"

He shook his head and sighed deeply, "You believe in what you hear to much, but hardly ever listen. Jeeze, Leah. I'm trying to - "

"If you're going to say help," I got up abruptly, "I do not _want_ it, or your_ sympathy_."

"Leah . . ." Jacob said as I walked away from him. I roughly pulled my dress on as I went, not really giving a damn if the punk saw me naked. I marched my way down back to the beach, I could feel Jacob hot on my heels.

"Leah, please stop. Leah! C'mon!"

A few people mingled outside the tent which held Sam and Emily's wedding reception. I heard music playing, and figured they were getting a breather from dancing or whatever was going on inside there. They stared as Jacob and I stormed past them, all whispering in confusion.

"What, Jacob? What are you going to tell me? That I need to be_ fucking_ happy?" I screeched, spinning around and facing him.

"Leah, shh!" he growled, grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

I yanked my arm from his grasp and breathed deeply, my chest heaving. "Don't _touch_ me. I'm done with this town, I'm done with the people, with _everything_. I'm leaving, and never coming back!" I ran off suddenly, leaving him standing alone on the sand.


End file.
